Clan Erudite
Clan Erudite is currently undergoing massive changes to its history. All information is liable to change. "Let the science bring the change." History Origins While Clan Erudite itself is a relatively new clan, it could only have been brought about by its much older predecessor (of sorts), Clan Erro (known to many as the Vagabonds). The Vagabonds were a mid-sized clan (thirty-five or so members) of Mirror dragons that traveled around Arcane territory and were infamous for their violent ways. Khrynia, the founder of the clan, hatched from the Vagabonds and attempted to lead a revolution against them (it was a flop). After being outcast from the clan, she met Timon, Nimbus, and Clio, and they built a lair. The Early Days Everyone in the clan knew Khrynia to go soft on hatchlings, so those were the most frequent of their new members. Dragons from all over Sornieth were made members of their clan. Soon after more dragons began to join, a ranking system was established. Even later, Timon and Khrynia hatched three Tundra sons (only one stayed with the clan). Needless to say, Clan Erudite was flourishing. However, one day they were met with a Mirror hatchling named Shadow, who was from Clan Erro. Khrynia took him in, but the entire clan knows her story, and as such has always been wary of him. Now Khrynia is still the reigning matriarch of Clan Erudite. She has not forgotten her origins, and always keeps a close watch on Clan Erro. Perhaps she is planning an attack? Culture Clan Rankings A dragon’s future rank is determined anywhere from birth to the age of a month. However, the youngest mature dragon is always the babysitter (sometimes there are two if there are a lot of hatchlings), so they will not begin working until the next youngest dragon matures. If there is a group of siblings, any apprentice healers or warriors will begin training immediately, and will not babysit. Sons and daughters of the matriarch/patriarch are treated similarly to everyone else. Very few hatchlings are actually chosen as successors, and this type of thing isn’t determined for a long time. Things such as genes and abilities are taken into account. A dragon cannot be made the matriarch/patriarch until they are at least two months old. Matriarchal/Patriarchal Duties The matriarch/patriarch is the leader of the clan. They take care of the dragons, assign rankings, make announcements, etc. Every time eggs hatch, the hatchlings are reviewed. If they show good genes, personality, and will, they may be placed in the training program later. A dragon from outside the clan hasn't been placed in the program since the early days. Other Rankings The Overseer of Coli Teams, a position currently held by Nimbus, is the dragon who organizes the coli teams and trains fledgling warriors. Dragons who do not fight in the coliseum spend the majority of their time patrolling the territory, fortifying the area around the lair, or making sure there is no trouble within the clan. The Rangers are the adventurers. They travel far and wide across Sornieth, collecting trinkets, recruiting dragons, and recording their findings for the scribes when they return. Rangers are trained in all survival fields like hunting/foraging, combat, healing, and stealth. Scribes are some of the most respected dragons because they are the scientists, historians, storytellers, artists, and philosophers of the clan. The current Head Scribe is Clio. She also acts as an advisor to Khlynia. Residents Notable Members Khrynia Credited as the original founder of the clan, Khrynia is respected by even the youngest hatchling. In her youth, she was a hotheaded, adventurous dragon. Now, however, she has grown wise in her age. There is talk of her making the trek to the Observatory to join the Arcanist, though no one knows if the rumors are true. Timon Mate to Khrynia, Timon is often seen as the more levelheaded of the two, especially in their youth. Not much is known about him before he met Khrynia, and no one dares ask. He isn’t one for talking – that’s Khrynia’s forte. Clio The job of the Head Scribe is quite a daunting one, but the former gypsy Clio handles it well. She is also one of Khrynia's most trusted advisors, known for her wisdom and insight into a number of topics. Nimbus As Timon's father figure and an excellent warrior, Nimbus serves as the Overseer of Coli Teams for Clan Erudite. Unlike many Snappers, he no longer migrates, instead choosing to remain with the clan. Clan List Officers * Khrynia (Matriarch) * Timon (Consort) * Clio (Head Scribe) * Nimbus (Overseer of Coli Teams) * Sierra (Commanding Ranger) * Savannah (Lead Hunter) * Alyx (Chief of Healing) General Members * Mekhar (Warrior) * Eron (Ranger) * Avaritia (Healer) * Decibel (Alchemist) * Pio (Babysitter) Apprentices * Adrastea (Matriarch) * Adon (Patriarch) * Xatia (Matriarch) * Karolapi (Scribe) * Kelisea (Warrior) * Shadow (Ranger) * Deidra (Healer) Hatchlings * Deazal * Gerrick * Zhan * Leper * Ashe * Madee Former Members * Magnetar (sent to live with Arcanist) * Enoth (sent to live with Arcanist) * Akilina (moved to lesser lair of Zephyr Steppes) * Alayna (moved to lesser lair of Tsunami Flats) Trivia * Clan Erudite's theme song is The Future is Now by Starset. Category:Arcane Category:Clans Category:Lesser Lair